Characters
Grandmasters of Ecclesia Ignis Ibilis von Rämter was born into a noble family in Darkland. As baby he was brought before the doors of the Inquisition where he was raised to become a member of Ecclesia Ignis. As he grew older and joined the Inquisition, where he rose through the ranks under his tutor and mentor Grandmaster Drakunov von Grimsruck. Over time Ibilis became more and more distant to his fellow warriors of the light. He made decisions no other would take and saw friends die faster then he could make new ones. On his last mission, during the Slaanesh Wars, he was confronted with the treason of his mentor Drakunov. Drakunov, now follower of chaos, tried to kill all the soldiers under his command. The ones that did join his dark crusade surprised the loyal soldiers of Ecclesia Ignis and a battle erupted. While the battle raged Drakunov tried to convince Ibilis to switch sides. Ibilis refused and they dueled inside of Fort Sturmspitz. Ibilis killed his mentor by cutting of his head and led the rest of the loyal soldiers to victory. When the event was reported to the Inquisition, Ibilis was promoted by the other Grandmasters to take the place of his former mentor. The treason of his mentor left a deep dark mark and the only people he ever called friends since that day were limited to Samuel and Beltaine. Ibilis never tried to find out where he came from until one of his missions lead him to Darkland. When he reached the family estate and recognized the family crest, a silver lion (erected with forepaws raised, on a red background with four black shields in each corner with silver castles) he was surprised to be greeted as the lost son, by his mother Arianna von Rämter. His younger brother, Hadran von Rämter, now head of the family estate and business, was not happy to see his older brother again. He feared to loose his place as the family head and be degraded to a priests or soldiers life. Ibilis, contary to his brothers believe, refused to take the place as family head and to the relief of his brother decided to leave everything to him. It is also the time when Ibilis finally learned about his past and of his fathers demise, Garan von Rämter, has been assassinated in a feud with another local nobility. During this feud Arianna decided to bring Ibilis to the Inquisition. After solving the initial mission he left his family once again, this time on good terms taking with him only his rightful family name. For a long time he never built any other relations of any kind with anyone, until he met Sumavain Mahariel. Falling for her easy going and naïve nature they soon got married. Through her, Ibilis, became more social again and opened up to the other members of Ecclesia Ignis. Some said that Sumavain made the impossible possible: open the heart of a Darklander. After a gruesome event where Sumavain was heavily injured, she disappeared. The eye was unable to find her and Ibilis believed her dead. Once again he became more reserved and emotionally cold. Unreadable…. When Beltaine Delacroix was corrupted Ibilis was heartbroken once more. Still branded by the memory of his fallen mentor and to the surprise of many he wanted to see Beltaine dead. In the end Ibilis decided to follow the ideology of the light: everyone has the right for a second chance. When Beltaine was purified, Ibilis made it very clear that there will be no third time. Soon after this event, Sumavain reappeared. Now filled with doubt, anger and confusion Ibilis took even more emotional distance from his former love, Sumavain, and the only friend left, Beltaine. Beltaine Delacroix The year 8 of Darius' the Watchful reign was marked by conflicts between the different noble houses, as well as the rapid spread of the Slaanesh cults amid the population of Firûn. The inquisition had to deploy all of its military strength to fight against this new corruption and had to look for new combatants who were willing to risk their lives for king and country. During this turbulent and violent times a young girl was born on the outskirts of Valaia, a city in the Dutchy of Nordlande. Beltaine Kruis, was born as the youngest of 5 children to the wealthy farmer Viljel Kruis. Her mother, Herenia, died shortly after the girls' birth, leaving Beltaine in the custody of her father and her 4 brothers. Being the only female in the family now, it was left up to her to look after the daily choirs of the household and keep everything clean and functional. She grew up to become quite perceiving, with a knack of finding out every little detail of what was going on at the farm and even in the city of Valaia. That way she was also the first one to know that some nobles in the Nordlande were involved in the Slaanesh cults that spread like fire through the kingdom. More than once did Beltaine try to persuade her father to inform the officials and thus the inquisition about it, but to no avail. After all, she was only a young girl of fourteen, whose main concern should have been housekeeping and to look out for a suitable husband. One day however, while helping out at the farm, Beltaine saw a group of inquisitors riding on the road to Valaia. Feeling that it was now the chance to report her suspicions to the inquisition, she quickly approached the group and told them everything she knew or heard of regarding the cults. Some days later, it was reported that several noble villas in area have been burned to the ground and that the cult of Slaanesh was banned from the Dutchy. Impressed by the power the inquisition apparently held, Beltaine decided that a life as a farmer's daughter, and later wife, was a waste of time and thus, with only some food an water in her backpack, left the farm the very same night. After several days of exhausting travel, she finally reached the outer gates of the Ecclesia Ignis' stronghold. On hearing that this dirty farmer girl wished to join the inquisition, the guards laughed in her face and left her standing where she was. However, they didn't expect Beltaine to do exactly that: to stay where she was. For days and nights, without any sign that she were to leave anytime soon, the girl sat there and watched the gate. This stubbornness impressed one of the guards and after 5 days of watching her, he decided to bring the matter towards one of the grandmasters. Beltaine was then admitted inside and lead to the office of the current grandmaster of the Black Order, where she emerged from after several hours as a full member of the inquisition. Years went by and Beltaine developed her skills in information gathering as well as fighting, allowing her to quickly climb the ranks within her division. When she was 19, she made acquaintance with a young man from the Templars' division, who in some aspects was rather similar to her. Ibilis von Rämter quickly became a good friend of hers and together they took upon many missions and smaller tasks, deepening their relationship in the process. However, her feelings for Ibilis were no more than those of a sister towards a brother, which was not the case with Samuel Delacroix, her other comrade in arms. Samuel was a kind of man that Beltaine usually despised more than Chaos itself. He was outspoken, flamboyant, self-centred and worst of all, a playboy for life. Which is why, the first time he introduced himself to the stern young woman, she pretty much told him to sod off and never to bother her again. Instead of doing as he was told, the older man doubled his efforts in pursuing her whenever he could and over time, Beltaine gave up on telling him to do otherwise. It is not entirely clear how those two ended up together (and some rumours even state that they were married in secret) being complete opposites of each other, but it happened. The happy time for Beltaine ended abruptly when one day the news reached her that Samuel was killed during a family visit. Furious of the loss, she investigated into the matter and found out that the Delacroix family was in fact meddling with Chaos. Samuel, oblivious of this, was slaughtered by his own sister, who was possessed at the time of his visit by a Slaanesh daemonette and left to rot at the premises of the family. Beltaine, now in position of an inquisitor of the Black Order, forwarded all the information to her grandmaster who commanded an immediate annihilation of the entire family. Some years later, after the great war against the Chaos god Tzeentch and the disappearance of Roderyck, the inquisition began to fall apart. The divisions shrunk to mere four, and the great headquarters in the mountains were completely destroyed, forcing the inquisition to search for a new base. The new king, Heinrich, refused any support to Ecclesia Ignis, thus weakening them even further. A new Chaos god threatened to plunge the land into darkness and rumours of another foul creature made their rounds in the south. Beltaine, now the grandmaster of a new division called The Eye, gathered all the information she could get to help the inquisition to fight these new enemies... Merenwen Mahariel Wortruz Inquisitors of Ecclesia Ignis Feravan Feravan (born in the spring of 3rd year of Darius II, aged 24) grew up in the Barony of Mauve, County of Siethe, and Duchy of Mittelmark. He was the third, and illegitimate son of Baroness Wilhelma van Mauve and her lover Sir Ferador, a married knight of castle Riverkeep in the county of Collithe. He was legitimised by the baroness as soon as possible, and the identity of his father withheld. His brothers and sisters mostly left him alone, due to his tainted nature. The eldest two siblings were born out of his mother's first marriage to the original Baron Johann van Mauve who died an untimely death; Tessa (aged 30) and Schauke (aged 29). His other brother was born of a short-lived marriage to Pierre de Miloux and was named Lucien (aged 27). His younger sister was adopted after both her parents died in the latest purge shortly after her birth and was called Brunhilde (age 7). The first years of Feravan's life were rather lonely, as he was an outcast of his older brothers and sister who viewed him as the illegitimate child he was. He spent a lot of his time in the forests and fields near his mother's manor and learned to shoot the crossbow from Stewart Karel van Steen, a kind, middle-aged man who helped out his mother with affairs of the manor, and barony. As Feravan turned 10, he started learning the ways of the court and attended meetings between his mother the Baroness, and the local representatives, mayor Jonathan van Laan, the bailiff Jan de Vries, and reeve Robert Hoogerdijk. He learned his manners from his mother, his running of affairs from the mayor, his financial ability from the reeve and bailiff, and hunting from the local hunters. At 16, he joined the loyalist resistance against the slaanesh cultists under the leadership of Josephina Haffner. He quickly became a capable fighter and crossbowman and one of her trusted officers in the rangers division. When he was 18, when Josephina Haffner had become Duchess, she made Feravan the court Falconer, which he remained for two years. During his time as falconer, he became the apprentice of the Grandmaster of the Hunt Yenna Silverarrow, who taught him the ways of stealth and ranging through forests and fields. It was around this time that he learned the importance of honouring the death of the once living through the god Taal, whom he still worships. After his time as falconer, Feravan was kindly asked to put his skills to better use and it was suggested he join Ecclesia Ignis. There, he quickly rose the ranks to inquisitor in the Eye. Former Grandmasters Eral Eisenhammer Grand Templar of the 8th Division of the Ordo Purgatio Oran´ad Degalad Grand Mago of the Ordo Notarius 3rd ring. Harald Cortez Inquisitor of the Ordo Purgatio, 4th Division 2nd Battalion Krondar Grand Chaplain Krondar “The righteous”, “Hand of light”, Krondar “The blazing sun”, Krondar Grand Chaplain of the Ordo Puritatem. Krondar first arrived at the inquisition in the midst of a battle. Like a shining star he marched through the enemy ranks and slew the corrupted and blighted with a wooden club. It is said he cried and shed a tear for each blighted person he killed. When the battle was over, he was approached by Harald Cortez, Inquisitor of the Ordo Purgatio. When asked who he was, why he fought and why he would share tears for the unclean. Krondar, eyes red and dry from all the tears he had shed, answered: “I was sent by the light, know me as Krondar. Inquisitor, do not misunderstand the forces of chaos. These “unclean” as you call them are human souls, fires lost to darkness because we were too weak to protect them. Because we failed to guide them. Do these people we failed not need to be cried for? Should we not shed tears for our own weakness and failed duty?” Krondar soon joined the Inquisition as his natural purity allowed him to become a chaplain after merely five years. During these five years, he never cried again as his tears had run dry and never again did anyone under his watch turn to the dark forces. When Khorn invaded the human kingdom, he charged the enemy at the Shutter Mountain. He led a force that was heavily outnumbered and the Ordo purgatio inquisitor, that should have led the army, was dead since several days. Krondar took over the troops and led them into this desperate battle. The fight took three days and when it finally ended he was the sole survivor. When reinforcements finally arrived, they reported having seen Krondar be on his knees in front of 456 graves. All belonging to the members of the Legion he was attributed. They also reported that blood was running down his face instead of tears and that he was unable to speak as his voice was gone after praying the “prayer of the dead”, for each of the soldiers for a whole week. The enemies that were slain had been burned to ashes, filled with coins, 2 for each enemy soldier that died. His righteous act and his unquestionable believe into the light made him soon become the Grand Chaplain of the Inquisition for the next 25 years. After his 25 years of duty he handed down his position and went on a pilgrimage and was never seen again. His last words were: “Do never question the purity of the light as it is only as pure as you make it be. If we doubt the light, it is us who smudge the light as we, the living beings of this earth, are the light. Remember that without darkness there can be no light and without light, there can be no darkness. How do you know what light and dark are if you have never witnessed the one nor the other? So worry not brothers the light will always prevail.” Drakunov von Grimsruck Grand Master of the Ordo Purigatio Drakunov grand master of the Ordo Purigatio joined the Inquisition in the quest to become the most respected warrior in Firun. Born from a noble family from Kronreik as the 5th son, he had no other future than to join the military. As he joined the Inquisition and had already the luxury to have been trained by some of the best swordsmen in Firun, he rose fast to higher ranks. Already in his early years, his resolve to become the strongest made him a strong but questionable member of the inquisition. “Drakunov might be a master in killing and his commitment to testing his steel against the most dangerous foes darkness could through at us might be commendable, but it could also be his downfall. His temptation to learn more powerful arts in killing is questionable, but right now the inquisition has not the manpower nor the resources to refuse warriors like him.” Wiser on Drakunov As such even though many high ranked inquisitors looked at Drakunov in awe, none questioned his victories and achievements and he was soon accepted as the new Grand Master of the Ordo Purigatio. When he received his new position, he was filled with happiness: “Wiser, Grand Masters and Inquisitors. I promise I will fulfill my duty and bring the Inquisition to new heights. The Ordo Purigatio will be stronger than ever under my control and I will lead them against whatever chaos might throw at us and we will fight and hold the line until either the enemy lies slain in front of me or we are no more. Until then I will not rest, nor falter for Ecclesia Ignis! For the Light!” The last person that stayed sceptic about Drakunov was the Wiser; he feared that Drakunov might still be able to succumb to the dark powers as such he decided to hand him the responsibility for an orphan that was found in front of one of the monasteries in the mountains. The wiser hoped that having to look after a child might strengthen his resolve to stay pure and as a role model for this child. For many years, Draknunov trained his pupil and soon they were no longer mentor and pupil but more like father and son. “When I was told to mentor Ibilis, I've seen him as a hindrance. Soon I realized how much it helped me to become a better leader, fighter and father… I no longer see him as my pupil. He is my son, a son I might never have had.” Sadly it was not enough and the Wisers predictions became true. Drakunov became ensnarled by the promises of Slaneesh and turned. In the name of Slaneesh, he organized a feast and butchered all soldiers of his legion. He tried to make Ibilis join Slaneesh but had no success and was slain in the duel. “Can you not see that this world is lost? The Inquisition is weak; the king is weak and such are his lands. How can you grow stronger and perfect the art of war if everything you have at your disposal is weak? Son, join me and together we can create a force unrivalled under the heaven.” Geofferson the Genius Grand Master Geofferson from Jefferson Town was one of the first Grand Masters and was present when the Inquisition was founded. Showing high magical skills and seen as a genius by many he also was the author of several books that formed the base literature for any mage in the human kingdom. “The book “The Five Circles Of Magic For Beginners” is a piece of art. I am ashamed to say that this work of this human might rival many of the books we find in our libraries… Perhaps we should consider reworking our way of teaching magic.” Head of the elven institute of magic. Geofferson, even though a great teacher, bloomed when on the battlefield. His abilities to understand and evaluate the battlefield in seconds and his magical powers made him a specialist in broad offensives. When given the mission to clean the east from Chaos he did so in less than five years. He went in with such force that still today Reichsmark burns with his magical fires. “This land is blighted to the very core. We will have to clean it from within and without. Eral Eisenhammer divide your troops send one to support the dwarves in the north and continue pushing forward to the town of Kiemen. Wait for me there I will prepare a spell to burn chaos out of the ground.” Loved and respected by the soldiers, he was hated by the chaplains as they feared what would happen if he would fall into the hands of chaos. But over many years, he never gave any reason to question his acts and he died as a hero and a role model for many keepers that followed. “Magic is something beautiful and powerful, but beware as it is filled with traps and treacherous voices. You have to shield your soul and mind and learn the ways of magic by your own means. Never let your guard down and never test your limits and never use magic in vain! I can remember when I tried to use magic to make a broom do my work…” Greth Grand Mistress Greth also known as the scourge of chaos was a grand mistress and fought during the same time as Krondar. She was known to be merciless, brutal and calculating. Many said she was the dark side of Krondar. Both of them disagreed on many points and on many occasions the wiser had to intervene. “Greth and Krondar were like fire and water. One wanted to purge the enemy and burn them alive while the other tried to wash their past sins away and drown them into a peaceful sleep.” Greth was like a surgeon on the battlefield. While she kept the frontline with the main force, she used shock troops to pierce through the enemy ranks and kill leading enemy generals. Her ruthlessness earned her the name: Scourge of Chaos. “She smiled when killing the corrupted; she laughs when victory is at hand and she cries when there is no enemy to be destroyed.” – Krondar She is believed to be the daughter of beggars from Ovenmark, sold to captivity and freed by the Inquisition. When she joined many of her male compatriots laughed at her but she soon showed her expertise in killing the enemies and showing no remorse. “Remorse is weakness and weakness is the easy way of being corrupted. Having no weakness or not accepting to have one is the path to victory. Never question your actions, never look back, never stop. There is only one option: Victory or Death and I will make damn sure I will be the former. So shut up and forget about Bellhill.” – Greth, after the cleansing of Bellhill. Iron Division Warriors Darsh Templar Darsh was born in a small town called Fyrnstein, near the Pherox mountains. The town itself was more like a big farm secured by stonewalls. The most influcial family in town were the Fyrnsteins, which gave the town its name. They owned the biggest fields, aswell as the warehouses and the forge. During the Slaanesh invasion it turned out that the patriarch of the family was a highranking adept of the chaos god. With his followers and the aid of demons he took control over the whole town and enslaved all that did not follow his god. He was finally killed by the inquisition but he left a legacy to the town. Many bastards were born of it, Darsh being one of them. The poor women that were his slaves kept it secret, out of fear that some fanatics would kill their children. Knowing nothing about his true father, believing he got killed by chaos, Darsh had a kinda protected childhood, even if it was filled with hard labor. After reaching adulthood his life came to an end, when Fyrnstein was destroyed by the Tzeentch invasion. During the fight, Darsh got buried under the forge that fell apart while he tried to help the smith. That saved his life from the massacre outside. After he managed to free himself from the ruin of the forge, he was shoked by the bloody mess the chaosband had left. His mother and all he loved were dead and most of the town burned. Filled with hate for the chaos and lust for a bloody revenge, he took some weapons left and tried to follow the band. Before reaching the band, he fell asleep during a break. While sleeping he had a dream. Darsh does not know if that dream came from a memory of his past or if it was a vision send by Sigmar. He dreamed of the visit of an inquisitor in his town. He was really impressed by the mighty warrior back then. After waking up he realized what foolishness it was to take the chaosband by himself. He would only die at the hand of the chaos forces and nobody would avenge his town. Filled by a certitude that this was the right thing to do, Darsh turned to the north to get to the inquisition and join them.